Waterpark
by Angleterre97
Summary: Arthur gets dragged to the pool, but he can't swim. Luckily he has himself a frog who can. *Fruk fluff, yay!*


"You want me to go...to the pool with you?" Arthur asked as he stared at the swim ready American that stood outside his hotel door.

"Yeah dude, it'll be fun!"

"Er...that's awfully kind of you to think of me Alfred, but I'm afraid I will have to decline."

"Aw come on man! That's no fun! Just cause you can't swim."

Arthur blushed a bit in embarrassment "H-how did...who told you that?"

"Not important!" The American cheered as he grabbed onto the other's arm and began dragging him away from his room. "C'mon, they have floaties for people like you!"

"A-Alfred, let me go!"

/OOO/

'This is utterly humiliating.' Arthur thought as he looked around the indoor pool area. He saw many people he knew. The world meeting had been held at a swanky, high class hotel...that also apparently had a water park, just brilliant.

"See, I told you they'd fit!" Alfred said with a grin as he walked up to his friend. Arthur looked down at the neon green swim trunks he had been given to wear.

"I hate you sometimes." He grumbled.

"Oh lighten up would you? You could use it." The Brit couldn't argue there, he had been more than stressed as of late. "Look, go get a tube and float around for a while in the wake pool."

Arthur grumbled a bit more before suddenly there was someone behind him, their arms around his waist.

"Ah, he is right _Angleterre_. I think it would do you good."

"And what do I care what you think, you sodding frog?" Francis just hummed in responses as he nuzzled the others neck. Saying a quick good-bye to Alfred, the Frenchman dragged the shorter Brit towards the pool. Arthur tried to free him self, but failed.

"Ugh, you bloody people..."

/OOO/

"See _mon cheri_, not so bad at all." The Frenchman said with a grin as he swam along side the Brit, who was nestled nicely in a red inner-tube.

"Whatever frog." Arthur grumbled

"Frogs can swim~" Francis all but sing-songed and marveled at how it irritated the other.

The Frenchman was more than content to float along side his British counterpart (And he certainly didn't miss the opportunity to grope the man when the chance arose. That, of course, earned him a maddening blush and curse words. Quite a sight, and music to his ears.)

/OOO/

"_Angleterre_, I will be right back, alright. I'm going to go use the facilities."

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, whatever."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Bloody hell Francis, I'm not a damn child! I didn't need you here in the first place."

"You wound me." Francis exclaimed as he splashed up and planted a kiss upon the others lips. "Do not miss me to much, and stay out of the deep end, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Arthur mumbled and blushed furiously.

"I mean it, _lapin_." And with another quick peck, he swam off.

/OOO/

_**'Wooooo!...Wooooooo!'**_

Arthur is snapped back to reality by a horrible noise sounding in his ear. After Francis had left his side (Finally, Arthur had thought at the time) He had resigned to his fate and nodded off as he floated...aimlessly. Now as that horrendous noise sounded once again he could feel the waves of the pool begin to increase in size beneath him. Still dazed from his cat nap, it was only when he felt the inner-tube fall out from under him did he really comprehend the situation. He rose up with the artificial tide and came down with a splash. If he had ever had a doubt, it was promptly thrown out the window: Yes, he did indeed sink like a stone. He squeezed his eyes shut and kicked furiously...to no avail.

"ARTHUR!"

/OOO/

As Francis exited the restroom, relieved and refreshed, the last thing he wanted to see was a wave pick up his beloved and mercilessly fling him into the water. But alas, that is is exactly what he saw. Without so much as a second though he set off into a sprint and with one swift dive put any life-guard on duty that day to shame. Only a few moments after plunging in, the Frenchman surfaced again, Brit in tow. Once his feet could touch again he hoisted the slightly smaller man, sputtering, into his arms. When his coughing fit subsided Arthur looked up to the other.

"You almost let me drown, wanker." His voice was shaky, and his body shook from the shock he had just endured, but with that witty remark Francis knew he would be ok.

"My apologies, _mon amour. _But I do believe I told you _specifically _to stay out of the deep end" He replied as he set him down on a bench near the edge of the water and then sat down himself. "Must you always get yourself into trouble?" He teased. Having begun to come around Arthur slugged him in the arm.

"Oh shut up! You're one to talk." The Brit retorted, and then a little quieter "But...um, you know, thanks too..." Francis chucked and leaned over to kiss the other.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Just checking." And he connected their lips in a sweet, wet kiss as he snaked his arm around Arthur's slim waist, pulling him closer. As they broke apart Francis could see a signature blush rising on his face, bushy eyebrows knitting together.

"Yep." He said taking in the familiar sight, pulling the man closer to him still and holding his hands with his own. "You're just fine."

"Stupid arsed frog..." The Brit mumble, but even so made no move to pull away. He would ever tell Alfred, Francis, or anyone else for that matter, but maybe it wasn't _such_ a terrible thing, coming to the pool.

/OOO/

**Yay, another Fruk! Inspired by a piece of art I happened upon on DA. It is titled Wave Machine by Biology-of-Pencils. It was cute and funny and sparked this for me, so thanks! Anyways, I don't know how good this really is but...yeah. Reviews?**


End file.
